A Problem named Jack
by Tatiana Marisa
Summary: Annabetha and Percy are together, their second year of collage! But Annabeth runs into a problem, named JAck. Did i mention JAck is a spider? Percy thinks he is a Rapist? LEMONS!


Ok, this is based off a true story, but with a mouse, thought it would be funny.  
R&R!!!!

Annabeth pov

Things have been….calm. Which is odd. Percy and I are finishing up our 2 year of collage. He is going for education, (who would have thought!) I still remember him telling me….

Flashback:

"I hate Mr. Groller!!!"

"Why? He is your History teacher right, Percy?"

"Yeah. He's so annoying."

"Why? Your pretty easily annoyed seaweed brain." he rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Anyway, he is boring, all he does is talk...talk…talk…" he said, making hand motions.

"He gave you an F didn't he?"

"Shut up!"

We walked into his kitchen. I sat myself down while he grabbed two cokes from the refrigerator.

"I swear, teachers want us to suffer. When I get older I'm going to be a teacher…yeah…Mr. Jackson….yes I could get use to that…"

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "You? A teacher? Get real!"

"You'll see wise girl, you'll see." He mumbled, while I continued to giggle at thought of him teaching. It just wasn't happening.

End of Flashback

I laughed, remembering. I thought I heard something, a light, evil, laugh. But it practically silent. I shrugged, I hate being alone.

Percy usually comes over, but we go to different collages. His collage is about an hour away, so we do see each other a lot. But I don't like being in my empty dorm room.

But thank the gods I don't have to share.

I heard it again, now doubled. What in Athens name is going on? I must be going crazy, because for a moment, I thought I heard the slightest pitter-patter.

I decided I would make something to eat, Percy wouldn't be coming over, he had tons of work to do. I walked into my small kitchen area and scavenged the fridge.

"Shoot…no more jelly…oh well." I got out all the necessities for my creation.

Peanut butter, banana's, bread, plate, and a knife.

It may have been a new peanut butter sand which making record, because I made it pretty fast. I grabbed a class of milk.

I took the first bite, with a bad feeling my gut. I skipped my way over to the living room. I was wearing a pair of green and gray plaid pajama pants, with a gray tank top, my hair was thrown up in a bun. I wasn't tired, and its only 7:00!

I through myself on the couch, more like a long chair. I went to reach for the remote to my small TV when I saw it.

It was a little black dot, I think. As I looked closer, I began to see it was my biggest fear. My eye's grew wide, I was a clean person! Why in the name of the gods do I have a spider! And of course, me being the daughter of Athena didn't help, spiders were attracted to me like magnets, or bee's in honey, or Percy and those stupid video games…

"AHH!!" I yelped. I jumped on the couch moving my feet up and down, as if it were right under me. I tried to get off, but when I moved left, it moved left. I think have a stalker, a black, hairy, spider.

Just looking at its legs made me want to scream.

I heard my phone vibrate from across the room, where the spider was. "Nope. No. Now way. Nada. I am not going over there." I thought aloud. But then I realized Percy was going to text me… Yes, I had to do it. "See what you make me do seaweed brain!" I said. I slowly got off the couch, the spider mimicking my every move.

And I was not one to curse, "Dam you, Spider. I hope Hades burns you in the deepest pit's the underworld may find!" I shouted at it. I have to name him…no you only name pets, and I'd like pets, I don't like spiders. Oh what the heck! His name will be…Jack.

I knew I'd be better to get it over with, so I ran. My feet skidded on my gray carpet, as fast as I could go.

Everything around me was a blur, expect my phone, and Jack, the evil spider.

As soon as my finger tips reached it, the spider charged. He was pretty fast, and I hated him, (Well he did have eight legs) I felt his tiny, furry leg touch the edge of my toe, and I screamed.

"AHH!! SPIDER!! AHH!!" I shook him off, but he got right back up. In all of my panic, I of course, dropped my phone. The back slipped off, and I didn't even have enough time to fix it! The spider, yet again, was creeping towards me. As Thalia would say, "Creeper!!!"

I ran back to the couch, it was like base in tag. I was almost crying I was so scared. But it would be worse if I couldn't see it, because it would be able to get me when I least expect it….

Maybe I was going paranoid. But I was seriously scared. Percy couldn't come, I don't want to interrupt his studying…but isn't this an emergency? I mean, I could hear spiders! Not them talk, but I could hear them mock me. I knew if a spider was in a mile radius, but not this one….because of Percy….you know what, he got me into this, he is sure getting me out!!

I picked up a familiar golden coin and spun it, glancing at the spider.

I whispered the short and simple prayer, before saying "Percy Jackson" and throwing it, spinning, into my milk. But would milk work? I waited a few seconds, and nothing happened. I looked over at the spider, slightly closer.

My heart beat fast, and I let out a whimper. Then my milk began to bubble. In the Smokey white reflection, I was Percy in his dorm while his roommate, Chris, was shouting to him from outside. He was surrounded by a couple books, nothing big.

"Percy!" I shouted, he didn't hear. I leaned in forward, before losing my balance. "AH!" I shouted, he looked up, and so did Jack. He crawled over to me, and I hoped on the couch, and he inched backwards.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"Jack."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"No but I mean who is Jack."

"Doesn't matter! Get over here RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Is he hurting you?"

I nodded. "Now! I refuse to move, now, you. Here. Go!" He jumped up and put on his sweatshirt and some sneakers. "I'll be right there!" he said, grabbing a baseball bat. I hope he doesn't have the wrong idea…

"Percy? What are you doing, man?" Chris called.

"Gotta go. No time."

"You going to see your girlfriend? What's her name…um…. Annie?"

"Gotta go, Chris! I have to go beat up some guy."

"Oh, can I come!?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Bye!"

Beat up! Yes, Jack the spider would be gone, wait…some guy! But it was to late, the message was over. Great, he thought he was beating up some guy, who was hurting me. But it was just a spider! But its not like I lied, the spider is hurting me.

Papapapapapapappapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapappapapapappapapapa

It seemed to take to long for Percy to get to my dorm. I was still standing on top on my couch, glaring at the spider. If I didn't know better it was Archne herself!

BAM! The door slammed. Percy charged in with the bat, his eyes were fill of terror and confusion.

"Where is he? Are you ok? What happened? Why didn't you call me, why iris message?" He asked, running over to me.

"Kill Jack, kill it now, Percy!" I begged.

"Kill?"

'Squish him for all I care!"

"Where?"

I pointed to the little black dot on the rug. He walked over to it, and aquatinted.

He swung the bat, but it moved. I closed my eyes. I heard several crashing noises. Before, "Got it!"

"Ha-ha! Ha! OH…Come on!" He roared with laughter, pouted.

"It's a spider Annabeth! Was it worth me breaking all that stuff?" He picked it up by its leg, and I almost threw up.

"Just, kill, it. NOW!" I shouted. This was crazy!

"O, little Annabeth is scared of a 'wittle spider?" he mimicked, swigging the half-squished spider.

"Percy! I swear on the gods I will kill you if you don't put it down."

"Ok, ok." He put it down and stepped on it.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. Very."

"What, no thank you?"

"Don't push it, Seaweed brain." He laughed and walked over to me, and developed me in a hug. He put his hand on my stomach, and I put mine on his shoulder. I looked at all the broken glass and such, but I'll fix that later

"You know," He paused. "It thought you were getting, like, raped or something."

" figured that, after the message ran out."

"Chris thought I was crazy."

"I know." Then I got an idea. I ran up, and got a squeezable ketchup container. I ran back over.  
I dumped more than half the ketchup on his hands, head, and legs, making it look like blood.

I kissed his forehead. "You didn't go down without a fight." I informed him.  
"Yes ma'am, Wise girl!" He joked.

As he walked out the door, I realized, where there is one spider, there is many, but I don't think my dorm could afford that…


End file.
